Intra-oral devices find many uses, such as in the areas of orthodontics for correcting malposed teeth and jaw; pre-orthodontic use for lip, tongue and facial muscle training and teeth and jaw alignment; medical therapy for preventing or treating snoring, obstructive sleep apnea or temporomandibular joint disorders; oral motor therapy such as for speech therapy; and protection of teeth, gums or jaws for example using mouthguards; smoking cessation; and weight control.
In the case of intra-oral devices for orthodontic and pre-orthodontic use, one such device type is known as a “trainer” and typically used in children. Trainers generally comprise an upper jaw applicator for receiving the teeth of the upper jaw in an upper channel defined by upper applicator walls, and a lower jaw applicator for receiving the teeth of the lower jaw in a lower channel defined by lower applicator walls. Some trainer types allow relative hinge-like movement between the upper and lower jaw applicators thereby allowing talking and chewing. Other trainer types have a fixed configuration between the upper and lower jaw applicators and are typically worn over the teeth during sleep. Trainers can have various other structural features, such as a lip guard for training overactive lip muscles, tongue tags for tongue placement training, and other structures for facial muscle training.
One design of trainer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 767,146 in which the upper and lower jaw applicators are provided as a single piece. As the size, shape and configuration of the upper and lower teeth vary significantly from patient to patient, such trainers are tailor-made for each patient by obtaining an impression of the teeth and making the trainer based on the teeth impression. The process of obtaining the impression is time consuming and uncomfortable for the patient. Particularly for children, this time, discomfort and resultant difficulty in obtaining an impression to make the trainer can be a deterrent for otherwise a useful treatment method.
For patients requiring correction of jaw defects, whether longitudinal or transverse, the treatment requires a number of adjustment steps over time, with each treatment step requiring a different size, shape or configuration of trainer. For each treatment step, a different trainer must be made for the patient, increasing their overall discomfort and in fact reducing the chances of finishing the treatment. Another confounding factor is that the rate of treatment is often prolonged, especially in the case of children, as they will only reliably wear the trainer at night.
It is an object of the present technology to ameliorate at least some of the inconveniences present in the prior art.